Kagerō Project: Janked edition
by DarkOppressor
Summary: A series of songfics, containing KagePro songs and sometimes one shots involving characters from the series. (NOTE: I'm willing to take requests for that stuff) I'll add a few laughs here and there. Maybe.
1. REMAKE!

_**HELLO MY DEAR FANFICTION READERS! I, the awesome and talented DarkOppressor, am remaking my take on Kagerou Days!**_

_**Kama: WHAT?! B-but what about me and Mimi?!**_

_**I'm throwing you guys in a nice place called HELL!**_

_**Mimi: O_O' I'm scared.**_

_**Nah, I'm joking. But, I will strip you and Kama of your status of Hibiya and Hiyori. Instead, you will be the Hibiya-Hiyori look-alikes.**_

_**Kama: ...Sounds boring.**_

_**Unless you want to kiss up with Mimi over, and over, and over...**_

_**Mimi: YUCK! Hurry up and remake the story!**_

_**That's what I thought.**_

* * *

It was August 15, 12:00 pm. The sun was out high above my head and the heat was intense. Looking up at the sky, my arm shading my eyes, I sighed. "Ya know, I kinda hate summer..." You murmured brazenly, stroking a black cat on your lap. "I can understand what you're saying," I replied, wiping sweat off my forehead. Was it always this hot in the summertime? "So, Hiyori..." I started, right before the cat on your lap leapt onto the ground, and bounded towards the street. "Hey, wait, come back!" You shouted, running after the cat. After crossing the street, the cat sat patiently, watching intently as if this were a game. Ah, but alas, as you were only halfway across the street, the traffic light above you turned to a glaring red!

BAM!

The deafening sound came as a truck slammed into you, the scent of blood mingling with the intense heat. I choked on such a scent, holding back tears. "HIYORI!" I cried, running over to your lifeless form. Just then, a red person who appeared to look like me cackled, appearing to shimmer in this wretched heat-haze. "Ha ha ha! Take it all in, 'cause this is all real!" It cackled. I almost couldn't comprehend what it said, before my vision blurred, and I blacked out.

"AGH!" I sprang up from my bed, holding a hand up to my forehead. I checked my Iphone, the bright screen illuminating the dark room.

August 14, 12:00

My eyes widened as I jumped to grab my jacket, and bolted downstairs out the door to the park nearby. A wave of relief rushed over me as I saw you sitting on the swing set, stroking a black cat. Taking a seat in the swing next to you, I chuckled. "You know, I had this super weird dream last night." I said, swinging to and fro just slightly. After I had told you of my "dream", you only laughed. "How strange." You said, just as the cat in your lap ran out into the streets. "Hey wait, come back!" You cried, getting up to chase after it. Realizing what was happening, I grabbed your wrist. "Hey, um, let's go somewhere else. I'm sure your cat will find it's way home." Your face flashed a look of puzzlement, but quickly turned it into a sigh, as I lead you away from the bustling streets. As we walked, I noticed that some construction workers were repairing an old, run-down building that was blown up in a terrorist attack last year. "Wow, I'm surprised they didn't fix it sooner." I speculated, looking up at the tall building. "I think they just didn't have the funds for it." You muttered, looking down at the ground. Just then, people were pointing at the sky, gasping. I looked up to see what it was, but was too late as I felt something push me from away you just as a metal support beam pierced you through the heart. "HIYORI!" I cried, choking once again on the scent of your blood mixed with the intense heat of summer. The shimmering red heat-haze version of me then appeared, a smug grin on its face. "This is reality kid!" It cackled once more, shimmering against the grotesque scene. I felt my vision blur, but before I blacked out, I could have sworn that just for a second, you were smiling up at me.

This repeated for years, decades upon decades I suffered watching you die in grotesque ways. My hand slipped as you fell down a flight of stairs, I'd accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun that was aimed at your heart, and I was the one who had accidentally make you take more than one medicine pill. After such time, I found myself staring at a single clock, which unlike the many other clocks before me, was drawing circles counter-clockwise, as if to signify my never-ending time loop. I looked off to the side to find you running onto the street, a truck only mintues away from colliding into you. I stared at the scene for a moment, realizing the only way to save you. Just as the bus was about to run you over, I dashed from my spot and pushed you out of the way, the bus colliding into me instead of you. I saw you choking back tears, my blood mixing with the intense heat-haze. "That's what you get!" My shimmering red image choked out, tears streaming down its eyes as it wiped away each drop. "Dammit Kageko!" You ran up to my sprawled form, and buried your face in my blood-soaked shirt. "HIBIYA!" You cried, clutching onto my shirt even tighter. Of course, this could have been considered another average summer day for me, but something wasn't right. It seemed as if the cycle had finally ended, restarting itself for another time. I felt my conciousness slowly slip away, but before I closed my eyes for the last time, I saw a blue heat-haze image of you appear, eyes staring down at me, appearing as if it actually pitied me. "It's my turn, Kagerou."

The shimmering blue heat-haze, Kageko, walked amongst the many broken, blood-stained clocks, stopping in front of a single clock, which was still running circles. "Sorry," It muttered before punching it.

On August 15, 12:00 pm, a girl sat up on her bed, tears streaming down her face as a white cat crawled onto her lap. "Sorry 'bout that." Came a disoriented voice, as a shimmering blue figure appeared before the girl. "Now, it's your turn to save him." The shimmering blue figure smirked, setting a hand onto the girl's shoulder.

* * *

_**Mimi: I don't like that Hiyori character.**_

_**Kama: That Hibiya kid sounded like a wimp.**_

_**Hibiya&Hiyori: Excuse us?**_

_**Kama&Mimi: -glaaaaaaare-**_

_**Hibiya&Hiyori: -staaaaaaare-**_

_**-blink blink blink-**_

_**Ike (G): -wink wink-**_

_**Marth: -bat bat-**_

_**...Um, yeah. That's it. And yes, I didn't try to make the story even a tad bit funny. I'm like, dry out of jokes and bad plot developments.**_

_**~DorkyOppressor- DAMMIT KAMA GET AWAY FROM THERE!**_

_**~DarkOppressor~**_

_**(Jesus wants a hug)**_


	2. Headphone Actor

_**Alrighty guys, here's Headphone Actor. I'll update a lot more often now that I know how to work my Nexus. I know I need to update my other writings, but this needed more attention. **_

_**Mimi: Can I help- **_

_**NO!**_

* * *

It was a day like any other day, there wasn't anything that ever tried to get in my way. That is, until I listened to fragments of a radio show. They were talking about a very touching depart,

_**"We are with heavy hearts bringing word of this news, it seems the end of the world will be arriving today..." **_

Said a so-and-so leader from a land faraway, speaking a tone that barely covered the sound of a cry.

Outside a murder of crows begun to appear, and they were covering up the sky up 2 by 2, all while covering up the crescent moon, flying so far away from here. Ditching a half-finished game with no save now, I left a barely-read textbook in the drawer. When do the shakes ever stop? Agh! I can't breathe right! So, I put my headphones on instead.

And I don't remember; What was the name of this song again? Ugh! I always forget the titles... Just then a whispering in my ear becoming louder, "Hey, do you want to try and survive?" I gasped, and said 'yes' repeatedly, stopping when the voice began to give me instructions. "Get out of here. You know that old hill on the other side of town? _Run for it._" I bolted out the door, running as fast as I could. I think I feel the whole world around me shaking, I think I could see the skyline above me falling down. Now, up to this point, I'm sure I was going crazy, becauase the voice in my headphones sounded _exactly _like me. "If you run about 20 seconds that way, over past that hill over there we'll be home free!" The voice shouted with glee. "I hope you can understand what I'm saying..." it added in. I decided to not comment about that. "But, I promise you, these words I'm saying aren't false. Just keep on running towards that hill right ahead." The voice instructed once more.

In the center of town, all the people had gathered. All the acreaming and crying had all mixed, but if it was a man or woman, no one really cared since the world's going to end soon. There was a shriek from the crowd, it appeared to be a ten-year-old girl, who had seemed to be begging to an older priest. But that really didn't matter to me right now; I had strict orders to run over to that old hill ahead. With my headphones, I have to listen and get out of this! "We've only got 12 minutes left! We can't slow down now!" The voice shouted urgently. "If we keep it up, everything's going to be gone in the blink of an eye! So really, you don't have much of a choice." I was barely able to hear what the voice had said. I couldn't hold it back any longer, man, why were the tears and the crying starting to form now?! I don't know why, but the crying and screaming of the people would never stop ringing in my ears, although it all had already ended. "HURRY UP! WE'VE ONLY GOT ONE MINUTE LEFT!" The voice shouted in panic. But I didn't really care anymore, because that old hill that seemed so far away was staring me right in the face...

As all the breath inside of me had begun to move out, standing in front of me was a wall colored the shade of the sky. And behind it stood a murder of scientists who were now clapping, saying "How perfect!" With a standing ovation. "W-what's going on?! I don't understand!" I cried. I looked behind me to find myself staring at a town that could be used in something from a science experiment. Wait- was that _my _town?! "Well, I guess we don't need this anymore." A scientist said, all while throwing a bomb shell blowing up my town to charred bits of wood and metal. "You lived your entire life in a box," Another scientist explained. But I couldn't hear them anymore, because with my headphones still ringing in my ears, staring at the bitter remnants of a life that never taught me much about how the world worked, the voice choked out a small cry, and said "I'm so sorry!" and had begun crying again.

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Juby Phonic P helped me write this story indirectly, so go check out her English dub for this song! It's probably one of the best you'll ever hear! Check out her other dubs while you're at it too! **_

_**~DarkOppressor~**_


End file.
